whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost in Time
Disc 1 Commentaries The Crusade, Episode 3 - The Wheel of Fortune: Commentary by Julian Glover (King Richard), Gary Russell (Moderator). The Daleks' Master Plan, Episode 2 - Day of Armageddon: Commentary by Peter Purves (Steven), Kevin Stoney (Mavic Chen), Raymond Cusick (Designer). Episode Soundtracks Soundtracks of the second and fourth episodes of The Crusade. Missing Episode Introductions Introductions to episodes 1 and 3 of The Crusade from William Russell (Ian Chesterton). (VHS) (2000) Surviving Clips Surviving clips from The Daleks' Master Plan, The Smugglers, and The Tenth Planet. (7'13") Behind the Scenes Film footage showing the making of The Smugglers on location. Amateur 8mm Film 8mm off-air footage from missing episodes: "The Tyrant of France" and "A Bargain of Necessity" (episodes 4 and 5 of The Reign of Terror), "Four Hundred Dawns" (episode 1 of Galaxy 4), "Temple of Secrets", "Small Prophet, Quick Return", "Horse of Destruction" (episodes 1, 2 and 4 respectively of The Myth Makers), episode 4 of The Savages and Episode 4 of The Tenth Planet. (6'11") Easter Egg Countdown Clock: The Wheel of Fortune. Highlight the 'Doctor Who' logo on the main menu and select. (0'31") Disc 2 Commentary The Evil of the Daleks, Episode 2: Commentary by Deborah Watling (Victoria) and Gary Russell (Moderator). Episode Soundtracks Soundtracks of the first and third episodes of The Moonbase. Surviving Clips Surviving clips from The Power of the Daleks, The Highlanders, The Underwater Menace, and The Macra Terror. Trailer BBC1 trailer for The Power of the Daleks. 'The Last Dalek' BBC designer Tony Cornell was working at Ealing film studios in May 1967, during the filming of the climactic Dalek battle scenes from The Evil of the Daleks - a story which is now missing from the BBC archives. He took an 8mm film camera with him, and made this 10-minute black and white silent film of the day's events. Original effects designers Michaeljohn Harris and Peter Day provide a commentary on the action. Also available on The Seeds of Death and Resurrection of the Daleks: Special Edition. (09'36" | 4:3 | 1967) Amateur 8mm Film 8mm off-screen footage from various episodes. Easter Egg Frazer Hines introduction to The Underwater Menace, Episode 3. Highlight the 'Doctor Who' logo on the main menu and select. Duration: 0'37" (VHS) Disc 3 Commentaries The Abominable Snowmen, Episode 2: Commentary by Deborah Watling (Victoria), Gary Russell (Moderator). The Web of Fear, Episode 1: Commentary by Deborah Watling (Victoria), Derrick Sherwin (Story Editor), Gary Russell (Moderator). The Wheel in Space, Episode 6: Commentary by Derrick Sherwin (Story Editor), Tristan de Vere Cole (Director). Surviving Clips Surviving clips from The Abominable Snowmen, The Web of Fear, Fury from the Deep, The Wheel in Space, and The Space Pirates. Behind the Scenes Film footage showing the making of The Abominable Snowmen on location, and Fury from the Deep in the studio. The Missing Years A documentary about the missing episodes of Doctor Who. Additional material narrated by Frazer Hines and Deborah Watling. (37'12")Category:Additional Special Features Category:Amateur Film Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Feature Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Commentary Category:Countdown Clock Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:First Doctor Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Missing Story Category:Restoration Category:Second Doctor Category:Series History Category:Trails and Continuities Category:VidFIRE Category:Visual Effects Category:VHS Category:Raymond Cusick Category:Peter Day Category:Tristan de Vere Cole Category:Julian Glover Category:Michaeljohn Harris Category:Frazer Hines Category:Peter Purves Category:Gary Russell Category:William Russell Category:Derrick Sherwin Category:Kevin Stoney Category:Deborah Watling Category:2000 Category:1967 Category:TBC Category:Commentary by Peter Purves Category:Commentary by Raymond Cusick Category:Commentary by Deborah Watling Category:Commentary by Derrick Sherwin Category:Commentary by Tristan de Vere Cole Category:Narrated by Deborah Watling Category:Narrated by Frazer Hines Category:Commentary by Michaeljohn Harris Category:Commentary by Peter Day